Sk'ratsh
Sk'ratsh is a nation of Weab, populated by people known as Sk'ratsh'iir. Twyla Witherspoon's Guide Twyla Witherspoon, former Sk'ratsh'iir, has presented the Cyclopaedia with her views on the nation: Sk'ratsh may seem welcoming at first, but eventually, one begins to see the problems: * Many citizens of Deeay live here, and act as if they were at home, which would be considered uptight and irritable if the majority of Sk'ratshiir were actually mature. For example, famous Deeay citizens are often seen attempting to destroy anyone who dares recreate their work using different colors of paint (something allowed on Sk'ratsh but not Deeay). * The citizens and even the rulers of Sk'ratsh, vastly overestimate the country's size and influence throughout Weab, resulting in frequent preaching to their subjects and training them to fight battles that will never come. This is especially true during the sixth month of the calendar, which Twyla has nicknamed "Exile Month" because the parades and other events that happen during this month end up baiting those who disagree with the ideology behind them, causing a very likely increase in the number of people exiled. * It is not uncommon to see Sk'ratsh believed by its citizens to be the ultimate promised land, and for everything outside of it to be completely forgotten. The greatest apocalypse a Sk'ratsh'iir can think of is for Sk'ratsh to fall. To a Sk'ratsh'iir, another Sk'ratsh'iir leaving is basically the same thing as that citizen dying: when they announce they're leaving, their followers will try to talk them out of it as if they announced they were committing suicide; they are informally pronounced dead when they leave; and after they leave, their followers will experience grief not unlike that of the bereaved. This even extends to Twyla's own experience: she remembers that when she announced she was moving to Nugraunns, one Sk'ratsh'iir immediately assumed that she was taking on a different username, and started searching for a Sk'ratsh'iir named Nugraunns. * The rulers of Sk'ratsh also state that it is an educational children's nation, but prohibit the presentation of any maps to nations outside of it, where a Sk'ratsh'iir could possibly go if they want to be challenged more. Their exact reasoning is that they cannot control what happens in other nations, which seems a bit dictatorial; however, the Sk'ratsh'iir Citizen Police System often lets most maps go under their radar, as they are not too unreasonable. * It is hard to avoid political disputes in Sk'ratsh, let alone conflict in general. To be a Sk'ratsh'iir is to constantly risk the chance of being brainwashed or exiled, depending on how strong your willpower is. The fact that the nation is underestimated by most adults only makes it more deadly. Twyla recommends that all Sk'ratsh'iir should eventually switch to the more grown-up nations of Weab, including Nugraunns, as soon as they are mature enough and skilled enough to do so, and leave those who are not to stay entirely amongst themselves. Category:Nations of Weab